¿Qué es esto que siento? Acaso¿Será amor?
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Ella nunca imagino, que el sería parte del gremio. El nunca imagino, terminar desahogandose con una niña. Ella mucho menos imagino, que con el, aprendería más del amor. A el ni se le ocurrio, que la niña que solía mirarlo tan mal, terminaría siendo, tan dulce con el. Sin embargo, Jura siempre lo supo. [Este OS participa en el reto de Febrero: Tipos de Relaciones de foro GJM]
Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Tipos de Relaciones" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"

Random-sama me sorteó:

A "Personaje 1" no le gusta "Personaje 2" pero "Personaje 2" encuentra agradable a "Personaje 1"  
Personaje 1: Chelia Blendy.  
Personaje 2: Lyon Vastia.

Palabras: 3,899 palabras de pura incoherencia y de _Amor_  
Advertencias: Ligero OoC (?) -Esta bien, creo que no es taaaan ligero, talvez mucho(?)-  
Aclaraciones: Esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Chelia.  
Ubicado en el X-775. Sin embargo, hay brincos en el tiempo. Osease, mi historia no transcurre en un día, ni en una semana...  
Notas de la atractiva autora al final.

* * *

Estaba muy nerviosa, hoy, oficialmente, me uniría al gremio de mi abuela ¡De verdad estaba aterrada! Y lo peor es que según sabía, Sherry estaba de misión, así que no contaría con el amor de mi prima, ¿Y si daba una mala impresión? ¿Si no lograba hacer amigos? Miles de preguntas invadian mi mente, y me sentia cada vez aún más pequeña.

A paso tembloroso, entre al glorioso Lamia Scale, un señor alto, muy alto y moreno, que imponía un gran respeto, me recibió y llevo hasta mi abuela.  
Después de que me pusieran mi marca, fuimos a la biblioteca, el señor alto, que ahora sabía que era Jura-san me había comentado que el equipo de Sherry llegaría pronto, al parecer un mago de hielo había terminado pronto con la misión.

—Lyon de verdad es grandioso ¡Quiero girar de felicidad— había exclamado mi abuela, que diga, la maestra.

¿Lyon-san? ¿El mismo Lyon que había querido descongelar a Deliora? No pude evitar preguntarme, y es que, por el, mi prima hubiera hecho cosas malas. Eso definitivamente no era amor. Aunque ¿Qué es amor? Sherry solía hablar de amor en sus cartas, donde mencionaba al tal Lyon-san, pero luego, cuando me contó sobre Ren-kun, se podía apreciar un sentimiento totalmente distinto, aunque al principio se quejaba de el. Si mi prima, que solía hablar de amor, no podía distinguir lo que era una admiración, porque estoy segura que eso es lo que siente por Lyon-san, y amor ¿Cómo lo sabré yo? Y mi abuela, que diga, la maestra, sólo habla de hacer girar a Sherry.

—Pero los haré girar a todos, eso de dejarse capturar por despistados. ¡Que bueno que Lyon fue! ¡Giraran mucho!—

—¿Te ocurre algo, Chelia?— me preguntó Jura-san mientras se ponía de pie. El era imponente, como un testimonio de resistencia, firme, y a la vez cálido. Glorioso, a su lado, me sentía pequeña y grande a la vez. ¿Qué es esto que siento? —¿Chelia, te sientes bien?— escucho que me llama y me sonrojo. ¡Me quedé divagando en mis pensamientos! ¡Que vergüenza!

—¡No me ocurre, ni pasa nada, Jura-san!— niego rápidamente, mientras veo como la abuela, ¡Digo la maestra! Sale del lugar. Quedamos solos. Puedo juzgar por su mirada que no me cree. —Es sólo que pensaba en mi prima y en el amor— susurro avergonzada. El me sonríe tan cálido, y puedo saber de inmediato que no es su sonrisa común, pero se ve tan normal, tan correcto. Y vuelvo a sentir algo extraño en mi corazón, ¿Qué es lo que siento?

—Hay muchos tipos de amor, muchos tipos de relaciones— creo que debí de haber puesto cara de no entender, por que se rió, una risa, casi burlona, que no me molestó en lo absoluto. Al contrario, me hizo reír a mi también, su risa, es hermosa. —Uno puede amar un objeto material, por que sea su favorito, porque le halla costado, por la persona que se lo ha dado, por lo que nos recuerda ¿Entiendes?—

Asiento frenéticamente, y bajo mis ropas, sacó una cadenita. —Era de mi madre, la abuela me la dio cuando, según ella, ya era una jovencita que podía amar— murmuró mientras veo mi cadena. —Amo la cadena, porque era de mi madre, porque siento que me acerca a ella, porque siento, que puedo sentir su amor usandola—

—Eso es amor espiritual. Ya no sólo lo ves como algo material Chelia— su tono de voz es tranquila, serena, es, como si supiera que les paso a mis padres. Siento que se ha creado un, armonioso espacio de complicidad entre nosotros. —El amor familiar, creo que ya sabes lo que significa, amas a tu abuela, a Sherry—

—¿Qué no se supone que uno quiere a su familia?— mis dudas aumentan, creo que no podré amar nunca. —¿Qué es amar? ¿Qué es querer? ¿Cuál es la diferencia Jura-san?— debí decirlo muy infantil, porque el revolvió mi cabello. Y me volví a sentir tan pequeña junto a el, pero tan grande porque estaba hablando conmigo.

—Uno puede querer muchas cosas, pero no a todos se les ama. Puedes amar varias veces, pero no amas igual—

—¿Amar duele?— pregunté con miedo.

—Todo lo bueno, viene con un poco de dolor, así podemos apreciar su valor—

—Cuando Sherry se fue con ese tal Lyon, tuve miedo, mucho miedo que mi prima muriera, siempre fui muy pegada a ella, y se fue, la odie por dejarme, pero no podía evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Seguiría viva? ¿Se cuidaria? Cuando la Abu... ¡La maestra! Me dijo que se había unido al gremio, me alegré, me enojé, y lloré. ¿Eso significa que con su marcha, aprecie a mi prima?—

—Tu la amas— me aseguró. —Cuando uno ama, es capaz de sentir, alegría y enojo, tristeza, todo a la vez, por la misma persona—

No respondo, me quedo pensando, ¡Amo a mi prima! Ese es el amor familiar, amo mi cadena. Es un amor mezclado, material, espiritual, y familiar. Sonrió de felicidad ¡Llevo un día aquí, y ya estoy entendiendo más el amor! Me acerco hasta Jura-san y lo abrazó, puedo sentir que se sorprende, pero me devuelve el abrazo. —Gracias— murmuró muy bajo.

—No te preocupes, tu madre era igual que tu— sus palabras me sorprenden, y siento que me abraza más fuerte. —Ella, era casi una hermana para mi, creia saber todo del amor, se confundió mucho cuando conoció a tú padre. Su cabeza se lleno de dudas, así como tu.— soltó una risa melancólica. —Decía que cuando esstaba con el, sentia que no sabía nada sobre el amor, pero que a la vez, sentía que lo sabía todo— algo dentro de mi, me dijo, que eso era amar. ¿Algún día yo llegaría a amar? ¿Me sentiría como esos libros que leo? ¿Sentiría mariposas, que me elevarán hasta el cielo? ¿Sentiría que me hundo hasta el averno? Quiero sentir el tipo de amor que Jura-san dice que sintió mi mamá. Quiero sentirlo todo, y a la vez nada. Quisiera amar, y hasta estoy dispuesta ha pasar por todos esos sentimientos confusos. Y la pregunta vuelve a mi ¿Qué es amar?

—¿Mi prima siente eso por Lyon-san? Eso explicaría porque fue tras el, dispuesta a liberar a Deliora— pienso en voz alta. Ya no estoy tan segura que sea admiración ¿Quien arriesgaria su vida sólo por eso? ¿Quien abandonaría a su familia sólo por eso?

—No, ella siente admiración, y hasta se podría decir, que algo fraternal, sólo esta, o estaba confundida—

Quiero preguntar porque lo dice tan seguro, pero la puerta se abre de golpe, dejando ver a un joven.

—Jura-sama, lo han mandado llamar, están juntando a los Magos Santos, y Chelia-san, la maestra pide que se reúna con ella, el equipo de Lyon-sama ha vuelto— informa y se retira. Volteó con Jura-san, y el asiente, dándome a entender que luego podremos seguir hablando, y de nuevo una extraña calidez me recorre ¿Qué tipo de amor es este que estoy sintiendo? Salgo corriendo de la biblioteca. Corro, sin parar, con muchas dudas resueltas, y otras formándose en mi cabeza. Confundida. Y enojada ¿Qué es el amor? se repite una y otra vez en mi. Llegó hasta la oficina de mi...maestra y atravieso la puerta corriendo, quiero frenar, pero tropiezo al ver que hay mas personas. Me caigo frente a los pies de un peli-blanco. Avergonzada.

-¡Chelia-chan!— escucho una voz familiar, mientras una mano desconocida esta frente de mi, ofreciendome ayuda. La sostengo y me pongo de pie, veo a un atractivo albino. ¡Como no iba a ayudarme, si caí a sus pies! Literalmente.

—Te pondré a girar si vuelves a entrar asi—

—Disculpame abuela, pero ¡Estaba tan emocionada por...!— Un abrazo me interrumpe, un olor familiar me embriaga, —Sherry— murmuró mientras siento algo mojando mi cabeza. La abrazo muy fuerte. Mi prima, ella, esta aquí, ¡Estamos juntas de nuevo!

—Mi amada primita está aquí— dice mientras besa mi cabeza —Te extrañe tanto, no quería ir de misión, pero ya sabes como se pone la abuela, me hizo girar hasta que subí al tren. ¡Yo quería estar aquí cuando llegarás!— empieza a llorar más fuerte, eso me causa una risa, y me separó de ella, pero sostengo sus manos entre las mías.

—Llegué apenas hoy, Jura-san me hizo compañía hasta que tuvo que salir por... — recuerdo lo anterior —¿¡Ese Jura-san es el mismo Jura-san de los Magos Santos!?—

El albino atractivo sonríe algo arrogante.  
—Si, ¿No sabes nada del gremio en el que ingresaste?— sus palabras me sonrojan, porque en efecto, no se nada, sólo entre aquí, por mi prima y mi abuela, que son toda mi familia, se encuentran en Lamia Scale. Asi que, realmente nunca me interese por averiguar de otros gremios, ni de este, porque ¿Para que saber? Mis únicos dos familiares estaban aquí. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pero ahora me siento tan estúpida ¡Agh! Estúpido albino, lo detesto.

—Aveces Chelia es un poco despistada— comenté Sherry, mientras limpia sus lágrimas. La veo, y siento que algo me invade.

—Si, ya nos dimos cuenta de eso cuando se cayó— dice un ¿Chico perro?

—Es tal y como nos dijo Sherry— dice un peli-azul.

—Bueno ya vayan afuera, tengo papeleo que llenar, Sherry, cuida de Chelia, sino se van pronto los pondré a girar—

—Si, maestra—

Salimos del lugar, y nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones, hablo con Sherry toda la tarde, me habla sobre Ren-kun, sus ojos brillan, y ¡Se ve tan llena de vida! Y, dice que lo ama, seguimos así hasta que se queda dormida. Salgo a caminar, y, es que estoy muy confundida, el atractivo Albino, es Lyon-san, el mismo que me alejo a mi prima, y eso me disgusta. No me gusta que este cerca de ella. No me gusta que ella hablé tan bien de el. Ren-kun me agrada, el no se obseciono con un demonio, el no se quita la camisa para pelear, aunque Ren-kun habla menos. ¡Que cosas dices Chelia! Ese tal Lyon, no me agrada.

Y entonces lo veo, sentado bajo un árbol, mirando la luna. Ni siquiera se porque camino hasta el.

—¡Vaya! No te vi Chelia— dice, aún sin verme, me siento a un lado de el.

—Venía a respirar aire puro, aveces lo necesito— murmuró sin saber porque le hablo.

—No me molesta que estés aquí, me alegro que hallas sido tu, y no cualquiera de mi equipo— suelta una risa suave, que me gusta, es como si, el sonido de su risa se quedará danzando en mi cabeza.

—Eso es muy grosero de tu parte, son equipo— contestó enojada, se supone que son compañeros.

—Son muy ruidosos, así como tú estás siendo ahora— me sonrojo, no se si lo dice bromeando o es una acusación, no me interesa, me pongo de pie, dispuesta a irme. —Me gusta salir a ver la luna cuando lo recuerdo— no hago caso a sus palabras y me marchó.

Muchos días han pasado desde aquella noche, bueno, tal vez semanas. Y el estúpido me sonríe. ¡Dice que le agradó! Jura-san suele burlarse de ello. Como ahorita, que la abuela me ha pedido que venga a practicar con ellos dos. Jura-san de verdad es asombroso, Lyon es muy rápido, y aún así, no ha podido tocarlo ni una sola vez, sólo los observó, sentada desde el suelo, y...  
¡No! Un trozo de hielo se le ha clavado a Lyon en la pierna, rápidamente voy hasta el.

—¿Qué paso?— escuchó a Jura-san hablar y lo observó acercarse, aún no llegó hasta ellos.

—Nada, estoy bien, sólo me distraje—

—No puedes seguir así—

Ignoró lo que parece ser un tema delicado y observó, su pierna tiene sangre. Algo dicen de volver al gremio y les sonrió. —No hace falta, yo puedo con esto— me agachó, y empiezo a curar su herida, puedo sentir su mirada de asombro —No dije que tipo de magia usaba, porque creí que nadie me creería. Soy una God Slayer del cielo—

—¿Del cielo?— siento que dije algo malo, porque se ven entre ellos, y ambos suspiran nostálgicos. Queda sanado, y aún así, deciden volver a Lamia Scale. Todo el camino estamos en silencio, hasta que Lyon decide hacerme preguntas de como aprendí a usar esta magia.

Nuevamente no puedo dormir, y al salir, me vuelvo a topar con el.

—Había una Dragon Slayer del cielo con el— sus palabras me intrigan, y tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Con quien?—

—Con Gray, el era como un hermano— mira la luna, y yo recuerdo lo que dijo la noche anterior 《Me gusta salir a ver la Luna cuando lo recuerdo》

—¿Murió?— susurro mientras resisto la ansiedad de tomar su mano. Duele perder a un ser querido.

—El y varios miembros de su gremio. Fairy Tail. Fueron a su isla, y dicen que un dragón negro atacó, destruyendo la isla por completo— no habla más, no preguntó más, el silencio nos absorbe. Al cabo de unos minutos, habla.

—Me gusta poder hablarlo contigo— confiesa apenado, y yo no entiendo el por qué —Nuestros gremios fueron aliados, junto a Blue Pegassus, todos saben que Gray y yo fuimos discípulos de la misma maestra. Así que, suelen tratarme como a un niño que ha quedado solo otra vez. Y no es como si yo lo extrañará, tenía la mala manía de desvestirse cada segundo. Como si extrañará su feo rostro y horrenda manera de hablar— lo miró de re-ojo, y ve el suelo. Algo dentro de mi, dice que eso es amor, y que, por más que lo niegue, lo extraña. Un amigo que llega a ser como un hermano. Un hermano que se fue de la nada. Un "nada" que no pudiste evitar. Un dolor que no se podrá olvidar. ¿Llegaré a tener una amiga que sea como mi hermana? ¿Podré soportar perderla? Y, trató de entender su dolor, pero no puedo, porque no lo conocí, porque no he tenido una amistad así, porque soy muy joven aún, y me falta tanto por vivir. —Es agradable hablar contigo Chelia, anda, vamos a dormir— se pone de pie, y extiende su mano para ayudarme a pararme.

—P-pero yo no dije nada—

—Exacto—

Al día siguiente me ofrezco a ayudarle a Jura-san en la biblioteca, necesito hablar con alguien, necesito... necesito que alguien sea para mi, lo que soy para Lyon, alguien que me escuche.

—...Y entonces me hablo de un tal Gray— termino de contarle.

—Deliora mato a los padres de Gray, y ahí fue cuando la maestra de ambos, se sacrificó. Lyon nunca pudo cumplir su sueño de superarla. Y, supongo que no necesito contarte lo que paso despues—

—El goteo lunar, fue cuando Sherry se fue con el—

—Así es, Gray, junto con otros magos de Fairy Tail lo detuvieron y regresaron por el buen camino—

—¿Y la alianza de gremios?— preguntó curiosa, el me ve mientras alza su ligera ceja.

—Quieres saber sobre la chica que usaba la misma magia que tu— afirma

—Curiosidad—

Me cuenta todo. Desde como fue el reencuentro de mi prima y Lyon con los magos de Fairy Tail, la llegada de Wendy, sobre Blue Pegassus y Christina. Oración Seis, la derrota, el envenenamiento de una maga. Sobre como Nirvana cambio las personalidades, y como se llevaron arrestados al gremio oscuro. Me cuenta que el gremio de Wendy -el único nombre que me aprendo- era una ilusión, me cuenta de sus lágrimas, de su soledad. Y por algún motivo, comprendo su dolor.

—Era una niña muy tímida, aunque su personalidad es distinta, creo que se hubieran llevado muy bien— le doy la razón, también creo que hubiéramos sido amigas. —Y me alegra ver que te lleves bien con Lyon— eso me toma por sorpresa, y no puedo evitar hacer una mueca —El sonríe cuando estas, sonríe de verdad, hace casi 5 años que no lo hacía, creo, que es porque llenas de vida este lugar. Y, porque lo escuchas sin decirle que debe dejar de atormentarse por lo de Gray—

—A el no le gusta que sean escandalosos, así que creo que sus sonrisas deben ser para ocultar sus ganas de asesinarme, o de irse a una misión de 100 años— cruzó lo brazos molesta, ignorando lo ultimo, el no me agrada, y lo más seguro es que me hallé infantil. No quiero pensar porque me cuenta sus cosas, porque comparte su dolor conmigo.

—¿Y por eso sale cada noche bajo el mismo árbol que esta cerca de donde tu duermes?— me pregunta y no se que decir —Tiene que caminar mucho para llegar ahí, y parece no tener problemas para hablar contigo— me doy la vuelta y me marcho, pero, alcanzó a escuchar —Casi puede ser amor—  
Al salir descubro lo que siento con Jura-san, es amor. Un amor paternal.

Miro el techo de mi habitacion, confundida, recordando mi conversación con Jura-san ¿Por qué tuve que ir a hablar con el? Cierto, porque la abuela me pondría a girar. Y Sherry se fue con Ren-kun. Y los chicos, bueno, ellos idolatran a Lyon. Me preguntó a que se refería con 《Casi puede ser amor》 Lyon es mayor que yo. Aparte aún no lo perdonó por alejarme de mi prima, y es muy arrogante y presumido, aunque por las noches es otro... Y siempre esta viendo en que ayudar en el gremio ¡No! ¡Basta! Si sigo así puedo llegar a confundirme más...

—Chelia ¿Puedo pasar?— escucho su voz y tiemblo ¿Qué hace aquí? —¿Podemos hablar un momento?— hablar, quiere hablar. ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? ¡A mi no me gusta hablar con el! Contra todo deseo en mi, contestó.

—Pasa— me quedo acostada aún. Así sabrá que no me importa.

Abre la puerta y entra, la cierra y se recarga sobre ella. —Fuiste a hablar con Jura— me siento de golpe con los ojos abiertos —No estoy enojado— nos vemos a los ojos —Pudiste preguntarme—

—¡No me interesa Lyon!— pataleo un poco, y cierro los ojos —No me agradas, no te soporto, todos te adulan, y tu fuiste malo, engatusaste a mi prima y los demás para traer de vuelta a un malvado demonio sólo por querer superar a tu maestra, casi matas a su otro discípulo. Todo fue por tu culpa— una lágrima se me escapa, y me odio por eso. El no dice nada, y yo aprieto mis ojos aún más. —Pase muchas noches en vela, temiendo por Sherry, preguntándome como estaba, si seguía con vida. Eso no es amor— susurro lo último.

—Se que no te agradó, y que no sientes lastima por mi, pensaba, que no te importaba nada de lo que te dijera, por eso me gusta contarte cosas. Sólo quiero hablar, y todos los demás sólo me dicen que debo olvidar. Tu sólo te quedas callada, e inflas los cachetes, o frunces el ceño.— se acerca hasta mi, y pone su mano en mi cabeza. —Perdón por haberte causado tanto dolor, estaba cegado, hice muchas cosas malas, y no quise quitarte a tu prima. Perdóname Chelia— el, ¿Digo mi nombre? —No digas que te pedí perdón— sonrió de lado, y me moví un poco, dando palmaditas a un lado, invitandolo a sentarse, cuando lo hace, nos empujó hasta quedar acostados, el aún lado mío.

—Creo que eres un gran mago, y que tu magia es bonita— digo sin saber que decir, pero no quiero que la plática termine.

—Y yo creo que tu no peleas enserio— eso me causa mucha gracia. Ambos miramos el techo.

—Juego al mismo nivel que la persona, sino no sería entretenido jugar— bromeó, y el ríe un poco.

—¿Quieres entrenar conmigo mañana? — pregunta. No se porque, pero me ha puesto nerviosa, y contenta. Nerviosamente feliz.

—¿Y Jura-san?— preguntó insegura.

—Salió hoy, lo mandaron llamar— silencio. Me quiere de sustituta.

—Sólo por eso quieres entrenar conmigo — trató de disimular que me ¿Dolió?

—No, creo que eres muy fuerte, y quiero ver que tanto—

—Si, ¿Por qué no?—

[...]

Han pasado seis meses desde que me uní a Lamia Scale. Seis meses muy felices, ahora, si me preguntan, todo el gremio es mi familia. Y a todos los amo, suelo ir de misión con Jura-san, y aveces me quedo sólo a ayudar a la abuela con el papeleo. Pero hoy estoy impaciente, hoy llega el equipo de mi prima. Hoy veré a Lyon después de dos semanas. Veo la puerta abrirse y unos cabellos plateados asomándose, empiezo a correr, pero, ¡Rayos! tropiezo con mi pie.

No alcanzó a tocar el suelo. —Por eso siempre te digo que no corras— me reprende.

—¡Bienvenido a casa Lyon!— y lo abrazó, muy fuerte. Puedo oír las risas de los demás.

—¡Chelia calmate! Y ¡Sueltame! Sólo han pasado dos semanas— se queja.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¡Preparé tu comida— favorita!— los demás se despiden, Sherry murmura algo, y sólo quedamos el y yo en la entrada.

—Me preguntó, cuando empecé a agradarte tanto.— su pregunta me sorprende, y me preguntó lo mismo.

—Desde que me pediste perdón— murmuró, cómplice.

No se que es lo que siento. No se si es amor. Solo se, que Lyon me hace querer estar con el, querer que se sienta orgulloso de mi. Y me gusta, ser la única para el. Aunque sea como una hermana. ¿Qué desde cuando me agrada? No lo sé, tal vez desde que lo vi, cuando caí a sus pies, y me ayudó a estar de pie, o cuando vi como se esforzaba por ayudar, aunque lo disimule. O por cómo anima a Sherry cuando ella esta nerviosa por Ren-kun. O por cómo resuelve las misiones. O por las historias que me ha contado Jura-san. Por el cariño y confianza que le tiene la abuela. Por el respeto y afectó que todos le tienen. ¿Qué si es amor? Creo que, aún no lo sé. Pero me hace odiarlo, y me pone triste, me enoja, y me hace reír. Eso es amor. ¿Qué tipo de amor? Tal vez todos ellos. Con el siento, que lo se todo, y que no se nada. Y Jura-san dice que esas respuestas ya no me las puede dar el. Y no quiero girar.

Tal vez un día lo sepa.

—Chelia— se detiene, ni cuenta me di cuando empezamos a caminar. —Yo también te extrañe— murmura aún de espaldas. —¿Entrenamos mañana?—

—¡Claro Lyon! Esta vez te ganare—

¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Es amor?

Un hombre alto y moreno va saliendo de la biblioteca, alcanza a ver a un albino y una pelirosa, ella va riendo, y mientras el otro la observa y con una sonrisa tenue. —Igual que su madre— dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te pondría a girar, porque nunca me dijiste que lo sabias—

—Obabama-sama yo...—

—También lo supe desde que vi como lo miraba, tratando de odiarlo—

—Pero ella...— no continúa, ambos callan. Solo observan, como dos testigos de un amor, que va floreciendo.

Por que si, si es amor.

—¡Lyon! ¡No te comas mi pastel!—

—Es mi pastel de bienvenida—

—¡Me desagradas!—

Un amor, que se va descubriendo, y que quiere salir a la superficie. Un amor que brota como semilla en primavera.

Amor al fin y al cabo.

* * *

N/A No se que termine escribiendo. En un principio, Lyon no soportaría a Chelia, pero, antes de escribir leí un libro. "Flipped" Y, me hizo cuestionar ¿Como sabemos que es amor? ¿Como sabemos que sentimos? Algo que me extrañó, ya que, creía haber respondido esas preguntas hace muchos ayeres. Y luego, escribí, y, así nació esta Chelia confundida, esta Chelia con resentimiento hacia Lyon. Creo que me salí del contexto, pero a la vez, creo que no. De pronto, Jura se me hizo una figura paternal para ella, esa persona con cual acudir, esa persona que te escucharia. Nació este Lyon melancólico. No se que escribí, pero, me siento orgullosa de esto. Y, creo, que por primera vez, no me quejo del OoC.  
Febrero, como muchos saben, no es mi mes, ¿Por qué? Sólo no lo es. Y, me gustó mucho la idea que el reto, no fuera sobre amor romántico, ósea, amor de pareja, porque, hay un gran tipo de relaciones distintas. Distintos tipos de amor. Creo, que, del mes pasado (Brotp) y este, este me atrapó más, lo cual es raro, porque yo amo los BROTP's -aunque tal vez sea porque el mes pasado fui masoquista-. Tanto que si entregue(?) Espero, les halla gustado.  
Besos y abrazos, desde acá(?)


End file.
